


Day 7: Freebie

by PRFury



Series: Space Latinx Week 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: So this is like 2 weeks late, sorry not sorry.Cliffhangers, am i right? ;)Finn's stable guys, he'll be OK!And can we please have a Kix mention in the next movie?!





	Day 7: Freebie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like 2 weeks late, sorry not sorry.  
> Cliffhangers, am i right? ;)
> 
> Finn's stable guys, he'll be OK!  
> And can we please have a Kix mention in the next movie?!

The machine looked rather intimidating to Poe but its steady beeping let him know that Finn was still alive.  The Clone medic, Kix, spent over an hour reassuring him that Finn was steadying and would make a full recovery before Poe started to relax a bit.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Finn slept almost peacefully in the bacta tank.  But Poe knew better.  Rey looked so worried after they’d returned from Starkiller base that Poe thought his friend dead.  It wasn’t until the medics declared they’d gotten a heartbeat that he truly noticed how critical Finn was.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

A slight tap against his shoulder brought him out of the restless sleep he’d fallen into.  Startled, he turned to see that Kix had returned with a mug of what smelled like gloriously strong caff.  Gratefully he accepted the mug as the Clone sat next to him for company.

“Nothing’s changed, man.  Do you think he’ll pull through?”  He didn’t realized he was holding his breathe until Kix’s response made him release it in a puff.

“He’s made it this far, I’d say _vod’ika_ has as good a chance as anyone now.”

“That’s good then.”  Both men turned to look at the comatose man before them.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

“Sir, can I ask you something?  About the mission you came back from?”  Kix looked a bit nervous as he asked.

“Sure thing, what is it?”

“I heard General Organa refer to a Death Star when talking about destroying Starkiller base.  I saw the specs on both and just don’t get something.  The thermal oscillator makes sense, I get that part.  What I don’t understand, sir, is how the Death Star was destroyed.  The design seems pretty flawless to me.”

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Poe looked at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out the best way to provide the answer.  He could talk about when General Organa was only a few years younger than Finn was now and how her part in the first Rebellion, he could talk about Knight Skywalker and Rogue Squadron… but something told him that none of those would be what Kix was looking for.

He decided to talk about one of the Reasons he’d joined the Resistance.

“Kix, how much do you know about Rogue One?”

“Nothing sir, who was Rogue One?”  He got up to move to the other side of Finn after the beeping began to agitate.  He wasn’t about to lose the closest he had to a _Vod_ now, not if he could help it.

“Rogue One was a group of, well, Rogues in the original Rebellion.  About 20 years after the start of the Empire, they’d stolen the plans for the Death Star which lead to one of the first major victories for the Rebels.  Their members consisted of the Imperial pilot, Bodhi Rook, Guardians of the Whills, Baze Malbus and his husband Chirrut Imwe, the Imperial droid K-2SO, the devilishly handsome Cassion Andor… and Jyn Erso.”  That last name cause Kix to pause in the middle of administering some sort of sedative to Finn for a second before resuming.

“Erso?  That name kept coming up on the specs, wasn’t that the Primary designer of the Death Star?!”

“Yeah buddy, he was.  But he’d defected a long time before work on the Death Star completed.  So he redesigned the whole thing to include a small flaw.  On the specs it wouldn’t look like much, but he’d designed the entire system programming to combust on itself should an outside blast be inserted into a small exhaust port no bigger than 2 meters wide.”

“Additional energy would result in a similar oscillating overload I imagine.  Denal once told us about something like that.  Interesting.  How did they steal these plans?”

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Finn had stabilized again and both men were in the mess hall, making quick work of a rather large and rather expensive bottle of Correlian brandy.  Poe had told Kix of Rogue One and Cassian uniting them for a single purpose, of them stealing an Imperial shuttle, how they snuck into the Archives -Kix laughed at the concept of a planet library, Echo would have _loved_ it- and started a battle on the beach as a distraction just to beam the specs up to anyone who was listening.  He got excited talking about the dogfight overhead and teared up when he got to Blue Squadron.  When the story reached the part of General Organa- at the time still Princess of Alderaan- receiving the specs and hightailing it out of there, he stopped and stared down his empty glass.

“I joined the Resistance because of them.  Cassian was an ancestor of mine, figured I’d join the family business of helping the Galaxy.”

Kix downed the rest of his glass, thinking pensively.


End file.
